


Cover Art: Crash by akamine_chan

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty





	Cover Art: Crash by akamine_chan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464045) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan), [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



  


Once again, [](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/) made a variety of covers to choose from all of them equally awesome. I loved the layering of it and the text is perfection. I love the Mikey and Frank on this one. It felt right for the story. I've been so lucky and over the moon about the cover arts.


End file.
